Eterna Realms
by Drake the dragonslayer
Summary: Tres cristales, cinco heroes y varios universos por explorar ¿Qué más puede uno pedir verdad? multi Xover
1. El inicio y el destino de los elegidos

**Eterna Realms**  
_Capitulo 1: El inicio y el destino de los elegidos_

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en el Mushroom Kingdom, el sol bendecía con un nuevo día a los habitantes y se respiraba un aire de calma que jamás se había sentido en muchos años; desde que Bowser comenzó con sus frenéticos planes de secuestrar a Peach.

Nuestro héroe, Mario, se encontraba en su hogar; tomando un descanso de su última aventura (y, claro, después de haber pateado el trasero de su archirival, Bowser, por enésima ocasión). Nunca sintió tanta clama en todos los años que ha estado en el reino, era como si Bowser hubiera desaparecido o algo similar.

El fontanero de gorra roja se imaginaba que pasaría si en verdad Bowser desapareciera ¿Aun podría ayudar a los habitantes del Mushroom Kingdom¿Acaso no fue más que un accidente su llegada a este lugar? Pronto sus pensamientos fueron disipados por una voz familiar, que lo llamaba desesperadamente

-"¡MARIO¡MARIO!"- la voz provenía de una pequeña estrella, que entro con gran velocidad en la habitación de Mario. Rápidamente el reconoció al pequeño.

-"¡Twink! Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Que haces por aquí?"- Pregunto Mario

-"Perdona por entrar tan abruptamente, pero vengo a decirte que Los Star Spirits necesitan verte"-

-"¿Acaso hay problemas en Star Haven?"-

-"No, en absoluto, sin embargo Eldstar tenia una cara de preocupación muy extraña cuando me pidió que te llamara"-

'¿Una cara de preocupación?' pensó Mario '¿Que puede preocupar a una estrella que puede realizar cualquier deseo? Esto puede ser muy malo'.

-"Muy bien Twink iré de inmediato"- le dijo Mario, sabiendo que esto podría ser muy importante.

-"Perfecto, entonces dirígete a Star Summit, Eldstar me dijo que en cuanto llegaras; el abriría el camino estelar"- dijo Twink, antes de volver a salir por donde había entrado, alejándose hacia los cielos.

Así como lo había dicho, Mario rápidamente se dirigió a Star Summit y, exactamente como Twink le informo, el camino estelar se encontraba abierto. Hacía Mucho que Mario no iba a Star Haven, desde que Bowser había capturado a los Star Spirits y robado el Star Rod, mientras subía se preguntaba cuanto había cambiado el lugar desde su visita.

Al llegar finalmente a Star Haven, notó que nada había cambiado mucho, todo seguía igual; en eso una voz llamo su atención.

-"Mario, es bueno verte"-

La voz le pertenecía a Eldstar, cuando Mario liberaba a los Star Spirits cada vez sintió su gran fuerza proveniente de ellos; ahora no era la excepción, ya que sentía que el sabio Star Spirit liberaba una gran poder.

-"Gran Eldstar, es bueno verlo de nuevo ¿Por qué me ha llamado? Es extraño que ustedes me llamen, a menos que sea algo en verdad importante"-

-"Hohohoho, tan astuto como siempre muchacho, pues si en verdad es algo importante; algo que nos concierne a todos de hecho..."- le dijo el Star Spirit con una voz que sonaba preocupada.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Es tan grave el asunto?"-pregunto Mario

-"Será mejor te lo explique en el salón principal, no quisiera preocupar a los jóvenes"- dijo finalmente Eldstar.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón principal, donde los 7 Star Spirits estaban reunidos. Al entrar, Mario noto la cara de preocupación de todos los Star Spirits; era algo muy extraño.

-"¡Oh bien, ya esta aquí!"-escucho decir de Muskular

-"Bueno Mario, seguramente te preguntaras el porque de tu visita; la respuesta es bastante simple: Bowser no se encuentra en este mundo"- le dijo Eldstar.

-"¡¿Cómo¿Qué no acaso eso no seria algo bueno?"- pregunto Mario, muy contrariado ante el comentario.

-"Lo seria amigo, si no fuera porque el motivo de su partida fuera ir en búsqueda de los 3 Cristales de la Eternidad"- Le contesto Skolar.

-"¡¿Cristales de Eternidad¡¿Y que son esas cosas?!"- volvió a preguntar Mario, nunca había escuchado hablar de los Cristales de la Eternidad; pero si Bowser fue en su búsqueda, seguramente era algo muy malo

-"Creo que será mejor que le expliques la historia Eldstar, tú eres quien la conoce mejor"- sugirió Mamar.

-"Es verdad, así sabrá porque esto podría tener grandes repercusiones"- dijo Eldstar antes de empezar a contar su historia.

Al termino de la historia, Mario quedo sorprendido; había algo mas poderoso que los Star Spirits, y no solo eso, Bowser había ido en su búsqueda. Obviamente, esto dejó a Mario muy preocupado, no podía permitir que Bowser se apoderara de los cristales, tenía que detenerlo a toda costa.

-"¡Eldstar, debo detener a Bowser ahora!"-dijo Mario con furia.

-"Muchacho, sabemos que Bowser debe de ser detenido pero ¿acaso sabes como encontrarlo?"- le pregunto Kalmar.

Era cierto, en verdad nunca pensó en eso; si Bowser no se encontraba en su mundo ¿Cómo seria capaz de detenerlo? Se sentía frustrado, parecía que ahora tenia las manos atadas 'Las cosas no se pueden quedar así' pensó.

-"Si en verdad es tú deseo detener a Bowser, tal vez te lo podamos conceder una vez más"- le respondió Eldstar.

Así, el viejo Star Spirit tomo una pequeña caja que se encontraba a su lado y la abrió. Dentro de ella se encontraban cinco brazaletes, cada uno de un color diferente: rojo, azul, violeta, negro y dorado; sin embargo, el rojo brillaba con una luz muy extraña.

-"Estos brazaletes contienen las almas de 5 valientes guerreros que lo dieron todo por liberar al universo de los Oscuros. Ellos dijeron que si las fuerzas del mal volvían a buscar los cristales, ellos les otorgarían sus poderes a 5 almas puras que estuvieran dispuestas a enfrentar el poder de los Cristales. Seguramente el rojo detecta algo en ti, Mario; porque desde la partida de Bowser, este no ha dejado de brillar."-

En ese momento el brazalete rojo brillo con una gran intensidad, flotando hacia la muñeca de el fontanero y colocándose en ella.

-"Hohohoho veo que nuestra suposición era correcta, no esperábamos menos de ti amigo. Tú eres uno de los guerreros elegidos"-le dijo Eldstar, con gran alegría en su voz.

Mario no lo podía creer, era un guerrero elegido por el destino; sin embargo aun quedaba una duda.

-"Esto es genial y todo pero ¿Cómo lograre detener a Bowser si no puedo viajar a otros mundos?"-

-"Ahora puedes amigo. Estos brazaletes son la llave para abrir las Puertas de Acceso, las cuales permitían a los cristales viajar de mundo en mundo; sin embargo la única Puerta de Acceso que conocemos se encuentra en un lugar muy peligroso"- le contesto Skolar

-"No me digan ¿Acaso se encuentra en el Castillo de Bowser?"-

Todos los Star Spirits asintieron al unísono, lo cual planteaba un nuevo reto; pero obviamente esto no iba a detener a Mario.

-"No hay problema, sin Bowser será fácil infiltrarme al castillo. Por ahora me dirigiré a Nimbusland para pedirle ayuda a un viejo amigo"-les dijo Mario.

-"Espera Mario, llévate los brazaletes. Seguramente los héroes restantes se encuentran en otros universos; concentra tus esfuerzos en encontrarlos por ahora"- Le recomendó Eldstar.

-"Entendido"-respondió Mario.

Finalmente Mario salio de Star Haven en camino para Nimbusland. Sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, pero eso no iba impedir que cumpliera con su misión; ya que si fallaba, el destino del universo se encontraría en juego...


	2. Infiltración

**Ok se me olvido hacer la nota de autor en el cap anterior y da inicio oficial a la historia XD jeje disculpen, bueno esta estoy seguro sera una historia larga y tendra a varios personajes participando en ella asi que por favor lean y revisen para ayudarme a mejorarala, ya que despues de todo esta hitoria es para todos ustedes.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores yo no soy dueño de ninguno (quisiera serlo TT).**

**Eterna Realms**

_Capitulo 2: Infiltración_

El castillo de Bowser, un lugar en donde las sombras y los ríos de magma son comunes, y donde pocos se atreven a explorar. En camino al castillo una gran nube se dirigía hacia el, era el autobús real de Nimbusland. Pero ¿por qué el autobús se acercaría tanto a un lugar tan peligroso?; la respuesta era simple: Mario se encontraba en el.

Después de su visita a Star Haven, Mario se dirigió rápidamente hacia Nimbusland para pedir la ayuda de su viejo amigo Mallow. Al llegar a Nimbusland, fue recibido con mucha alegría y atención por parte de Mallow y su familia, el Rey y la Reina de Nimbusland. Después de una pequeña convivencia para recordar viejos tiempos, Mario les informo el motivo de su visita, les pidió que si de nuevo podía usar el autobús real para que este lo llevara al castillo de Bowser; al preguntar los soberanos de Nimbusland el por que de este inusual favor, Mario solo les digo que era muy urgente que llegara para poder detener a Bowser. Al ver la determinación del plomero, accedieron a permitirle usar el autobús una vez más.

Durante el camino al castillo, Mario se preguntaba cuanta ventaja le llevaba Bowser, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

-"Mira Mario, ya casi llegamos"- le informó Mallow.

Mallow había decidido acompañar a Mario en su viaje. Al principio Mario se negó ya que esto seria más peligroso que la última vez, pero, ante la insistencia del joven príncipe, finalmente accedió, con la condición de que solo lo acompañaría hasta la entrada del castillo.

-"Bien. Recuerda Mallow, te deje venir conmigo pero solo hasta la entrada del castillo ¿OK?"- le recordó Mario a su amigo.

-"Si, ya lo se."- respondió Mallow con decepción –"Pero ¿A caso lo que Bowser planea es tan grave?"-

-"Más de lo que crees, si no lo logro detener, el destino del universo estará en juego."-

-"Vaya, parece que en verdad el nunca se rendirá ¿verdad?"-

-"Creo que la única forma en la que se rendiría seria cuando fuera viejo"-

-"No lo creo Mario, seguramente te intentaría atacar con su andadera"-

Ante el comentario, ambos amigos rieron; Mario pensó que después de todo no había sido tan mala idea llevar a Mallow con el. Pronto el autobús llego a las puertas del castillo de Bowser. Mario bajo de un salto del vehiculo.

-"Bueno Mallow aquí me bajo, tú regresa a Nimbusland con tu familia"-

-"Bueno, pero prométeme que la próxima vez iremos tú y yo en una aventura ¿hecho?"- le dijo Mallow mientras extendía su mano para sellar la promesa.

-"¡Hecho!"- respondió Mario, dándole la mano a su amigo en señal de que cumpliría su promesa.

Finalmente Mario vio partir a su amigo en el autobús, elevándose hacia la seguridad de los cielos. Ahora, el fontanero pensó que la única forma de infiltrarse en el castillo era a través del pasaje secreto que lo llevaría directo a la sala del trono de Bowser, Mario pensaba porque no había hecho algo Bowser con ese pasaje; pensaba si era o muy tonto o muy flojo.

Mientras recorría el oscuro pasaje, el brazalete de Mario empezó a brillar tenuemente; sorprendiendo al héroe. '¿Qué pasa¿Por qué hace eso¡Ah claro! Seguramente debe de indicarme donde esta la puerta de acceso' pensó Mario.

Al salir del pasaje, Mario se encontró en el salón del trono y el brazalete empezó a brillar con más intensidad, 'seguramente la puerta se encuentra aquí' pensó Mario y empezó su búsqueda por la puerta; pero esta fue rápidamente interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar. Mario no tuvo más remedio que encontrar un escondite y ver quien era.

Kamikoopa y Bowser Jr habían entrado al salón real, al parecer en busca de alguna cosa.

-"¿Estas seguro que aquí estaban?"- preguntó Bowser Jr.

-"Eso creo, en verdad no se donde los puse"-respondió Kami.

-"¡Ahg! Que mala memoria tienes anciana, mi papá debió de haberte despedido hace mucho"-

-"Ja, con la información que le di al amo y además que YO haya abierto la puerta de acceso; seguramente me dará un ascenso en cuanto vuelva"-

-"Tal vez, pero si se entera que perdiste los escritos de los oscuros de castigara JAJAJAJAJA"-

-"No lo permitiré, además estas a mi cuidado y te ordeno que me ayudes a buscarlos; seguramente deben estar en tú cuarto"-

-"Ahmm… No lo creo"-

-"¿Ah no? pues entonces vamos jovencito"-

Así ambos salieron del lugar y Mario salio de su escondite, la buena noticia era que al menos esos escritos ya estaban perdidos, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la puerta. Al pararse frente al trono en busca de la puerta, el brazalete brillo con mucha intensidad y de repente apareció un gran portal frente a el ¡Por fin había encontrado la puerta de acceso!, pero el gusto no le duro mucho, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir abruptamente…

-"¡No puede ser¡Mario abrió la puerta¡KOOPAS DETENGANLO!"- grito Kami.

Parecía que Kami había notado el resplandor viniendo de la habitación y regreso rápidamente, encontrando a Mario y la puerta de acceso abierta. Obviamente pensó que Mario sabía algo sobre los cristales y rápidamente ordeno que lo detuvieran. Así varios soldados Koopa aparecieron a la entrada de la puerta y rodearon a Mario.

-"¡No tengo tiempo para esto!"- grito furioso el plomero y saco su martillo, listo para enfrentar a sus oponentes.

Varios Koopas se abalanzaban hacia Mario para atraparlo, pero el lograba repelerlos con éxito con ayuda de su martillo. Sin embargo la cantidad de enemigos era demasiada y esta hacia que el plomero poco a poco retrocediera y se alejara de la puerta, hasta que finalmente se vio entre el gran ejército y la pared.

-"Rayos no puedo fallar ahora"- se dijo Mario a si mismo.

-"¡SHOCKER!"- se escucho un grito desde afuera, para que después fuera precedido por un enorme relámpago que cayo sobre el numeroso ejercito Koopa.

Al mirar de donde provino el ataque, Mario se sorprendió: era el autobús real y Mallow estaba en el.

-"¡Mallow, te dije que te fueras!"- grito Mario a su amigo.

-"¡No podía dejarte solo, además te acabo de salvar la vida ¿no?!"- le contesto Mallow, apuntando con la verdad –"¡Ahora ve y encárgate de Bowser, que yo te cubro!"- le dijo, mientras se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo.

Mario no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, los Koopas que intentaban detenerlo eran detenidos por pequeños truenos que caían de los cielos; obra de Mallow claro. Cuando Mario finalmente logro entrar en la puerta esta se fue cerrando lentamente y lo ultimo que Mario pudo ver fue como un gran muñeco de nieve caía sobre Kami y su ejercito.

-"Gracias, Mallow y te prometo que en cuanto regrese tú y yo iremos en una nueva aventura"- se digo Mario a si mismo.

Este era solo apenas el inicio de un largo viaje que enfrentaría a Mario con oponentes que jamás había visto, pero su determinación era la suficiente como para que cualquiera que quisiera detenerlo lo pensara antes dos veces.


	3. Un mundo diferente

**Eterna ****Realms**

_Capitulo__ 3: Un __mundo__diferente_

-"¡Wow! que viaje"- se dijo Mario a si mismo

Después de su encuentro con el ejercito Koopa y su escape por medio de la puerta de acceso, Mario viajo a través de un extraño vórtice de luz para después aterrizar en tierra firme; aunque el viaje fue una experiencia nueva para el plomero y lo dejo un poco desorientado.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"- se pregunto a sí mismo.

En verdad el lugar era algo nuevo para el, nunca había visto un bosque con una flora tan extensa y variada; la mayoría de los bosques que visitaba eran más que nada encantados y llenos de fantasmas y otras cosas las cuales no quería recordar en absoluto. En verdad Mario se encontraba absorto por la belleza del paisaje.

Durante su caminata, Mario vio un árbol que rebozaba de manzanas, aunque eran muy diferentes a las que conocía: Las que el había visto eran de colores diferentes, en cambio estas eran solamente rojas; finalmente Mario no le vio importancia, salto y tomo una. Al cabo de unos momentos, nuestro héroe se dio cuenta de que caminaba sin rumbo alguno y todavía no sabía en que mundo se encontraba.

'_¡Rayos! Me quede tan distraído por los alrededores que olvide que estaba en un mundo diferente al mió, será mejor que encuentre una salida a este bosque y averigüe donde estoy'_ pensó Mario al momento que empezaba a correr, atravesando el bosque a toda velocidad. Ya por fin logrando salir del bosque, Mario detuvo abruptamente su carrera para ver otro gran paisaje: Frente a el se encontraban unas ruinas muy extrañas, las cuales eran rodeadas por un hermoso lago; pero a Mario le llamo más la atención el objeto que se encontraba al tope de las ruinas; una gran gema de color verde. Mario se pregunto si esa gema podía ser uno de los Cristales de Eternidad así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la gema; sin sospechar que alguien lo observaba…

Mario corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la cima de las ruinas, al estar cerca de la gema; una criatura extraña impidió que siguiera su camino.

-"¿Me podrías decir que rayos haces aquí gordito? Además ¿Qué intentabas hacer con MI esmeralda?"- le pregunto la criatura en un tono severo.

La criatura si que era extraña a ojos de Mario: Era de color rojo pero en su pecho había una especie de media luna de color blanco, sus guantes tenían dos púas en los nudillos, su cabello parecían también púas y sus ojos azules reflejaban cierta furia, obviamente algo pasaba y Mario sentía que esto se iba a poner feo.

-"Oye…eh… amigo, no sabia que era tú esmeralda, pero aun así puede que este sea un articulo peligroso."- le dijo Mario.

-"¿Ah sí y por qué?"-

-"Porque…ah…"-Mario no sabia que decir, la criatura parecía no creer en nada de lo que le dijera ¿Cómo podría explicarle la historia si no creía en nada de lo que el decía?

-"¡No necesitas ninguna explicación, lo único que se es que intentaste robar mi esmeralda!"- Le grito furiosa la criatura, al mismo tiempo que esta lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara del fontanero.

Mario rápidamente esquivo el golpe, sin esperar un segundo más Mario rápidamente saco su martillo listo para la batalla. La criatura volvió a abalanzarse sobre Mario, en una lluvia de golpes que el fontanero era apenas capaz de esquivar; su velocidad le recordaba cuando había peleado contra Link en la final del torneo Smash, el cual había sido una trampa de Master Hand para eliminar a los héroes de su mundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mario ataco con un golpe horizontal con su martillo, logrando un golpe directo y mandando a volar a la criatura hacia el bosque.

-"Uff… cerca, si la batalla hubiera continuado, esa cosa me hubiera golpeado en cualquier segundo."- Se dijo Mario a si mismo, pensando que esto había terminado

-"¡No va a ser tan fácil que te deshagas de mi, ladrón!"- escucho Mario, mientras veía de donde provenía la voz.

Mario se sorprendió de que la criatura hubiera soportado ese golpe tan severo, más aun que parecía tener energías para continuar. La criatura se lanzo tan rápido al ataque que Mario no pudo esquivar el golpe, recibiendo un derechazo en el estomago, esto provoco que Mario soltara su martillo, rápidamente la criatura lanzo un gancho a la barbilla de Mario, lanzando al plomero hacia el cielo.

Mario se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía la criatura, pero sabía que su fuerza no era más que la de Bowser, así que el impacto solo lo había sorprendido mas no noqueado. Al ir cayendo, Mario observo hacia abajo para vigilar los movimientos de la criatura; pero lo que vio lo enojo: Con un solo golpe, la criatura destruyo el martillo del fontanero. Ante este suceso, Mario, se preparo para caer al estilo de "los hermanos Mario" usando un Ground Pound, cayendo a toda velocidad hacia la tierra.

-"¡¿Que demon…?!"- dijo la criatura mientras observaba hacia arriba, Mario caía a toda velocidad y la criatura sabía que el impacto seria muy fuerte. Al caer Mario a tierra, paresia como si un gran meteorito hubiera caído, ya que genero una gran explosión que saco a volar a la criatura. Al ver las consecuencias del impacto, la criatura se sorprendió al ver el gran cráter que se había generado.

Mario rápidamente se incorporo y salto hacia la criatura preparando su técnica favorita, Firebrand. El golpe de Mario se lleno de llamas carmesí y se dirigió a golpear a la criatura, la criatura esquivó el golpe rápidamente, pero no escondió la cara de sorpresa ante esta técnica que Mario había usado.

-"¡Oye me debes un martillo!"- le grito Mario a la criatura.

-"Grr… ¡Bien, si quieres jugar así ladrón, ESTOY MÁS QUE LISTO!"- contesto con furia la criatura y empezó a concentrar lo que parecía energía en su puño.

-"¡THUNDER PUNCH!"- grito la criatura, mientras golpeaba el suelo.

En ese momento las nubes se oscurecieron. Mario se sorprendió al ver que un trueno iba a caer directo sobre el, pero supo rápidamente como reaccionar ante este nuevo ataque, saltando a un lado de donde caería el trueno y preparando al mismo tiempo una bola de fuego; Mario lanzo la bola de fuego a gran velocidad, por lo que la criatura no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, siendo derribada al impacto.

Al ver que la criatura no podría continuar con el combate debido al golpe de la bola de fuego, Mario se dirigió a hablarle para aclarar el malentendido. Sin embargo en un solo instante sintió como alguien lo golpeaba directo en la cara, derribándolo.

Al incorporarse y ver al culpable del golpe, vio a otra criatura de color azul, su pecho era de color rosa carne, sus ojos de color verde y al igual que la otra criatura su cabello parecían ser púas, solo que estas eran más largas que la de la criatura roja.

-"Usualmente no golpeo antes de hacer preguntas, pero estabas amenazando a mi amigo; así que haré una excepción"- le dijo la criatura azul.

Mario estaba perplejo ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido esta criatura al lugar y como había podido tomar por sorpresa de esa forma a Mario? Pero algo era seguro, la batalla ahora se tornaría más difícil a ser dos contra uno.


	4. Más rapido que el sonido

**Eterna Realms**

_Capitulo 4: Más rápido que el sonido_

'_Ahora que esta otra criatura apareció las cosas van a ser más difíciles, será mejor que me prepare'_ pensó Mario, mientras se preparaba para reanudar la batalla.

Mario había logrado vencer a la criatura que protegía la gema de las ruinas, pero se encontraba cansado; ahora que esta segunda criatura había aparecido de la nada, el plomero pensaba si seria capaz de mantener a ambas a raya, o por lo menos salir con vida.

-"¡Wow viejo espera! No quiero problemas aun, solo quiero saber como se encuentra mi amigo ¿Ok?"- Le dijo la criatura azul a Mario.

Mario estaba sorprendido, parecía que esta criatura no quería pelear; así que Mario se relajo y dejo que las cosas fueran tomando su curso.

-"No necesito tu ayuda Sonic, estoy bien. Además ¿Tú que haces aquí?"- le respondió la criatura roja a la azul, la cual se llamaba Sonic por lo que Mario se pudo percatar.

-"Venia de paso con Tails cuando vimos desde el aire lo que pasaba. Además Knuckles, el tipo te tenia a su merced; si lo hubiera querido, te hubiera rostizado con esas llamas"- le dijo Sonic a su amigo en un tono de burla, que por lo que Mario escucho su nombre era Knuckles.

Ante el comentario, Knuckles empezó a poner el mismo rostro de enojo que tenía cuando peleaba con Mario. Mario pensó que lo mejor era que Sonic se empezara a mover ya que eso significaba que su "amigo" lo golpearía en cualquier segundo.

-"¡Tu que sabes!"- Le respondió Knuckles, y, al igual que a Mario, tiro un golpe que se dirigía directo al rostro de Sonic.

En ese momento Mario quedo perplejo, en un instante Sonic se logro mover desde donde estaba hasta estar al lado del fontanero; y solo en unos segundos.

-"Knux será mejor que te calmes y me digas que pasa."-le dijo Sonic en un tono de serenidad, seguramente para calmar a Knuckles.

-"Ese sujeto intento robar la Esmeralda Maestra"- respondió Knuckles en su tono de furia que Mario ya había escuchado antes.

-"¿Es verdad?"-preguntó Sonic dirigiéndose a Mario.

-"Claro que no, solo quería verificar algo"-respondió Mario

-"¿Acaso le crees?"-Le pregunto Knuckles a Sonic.

-"Bueno, tú usualmente tienes la costumbre de golpear antes de hacer preguntas; así que lo mejor es que escuche ambas partes antes de tomar una decisión"- le respondió su "amigo".

-"Muy bien,"- dijo Knuckles resignado –"entonces ¿Qué quería verificar sobre la Esmeralda Maestra?"-

-"Bueno es una larga historia"- les dijo Mario

-"No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"- contesto Sonic con un aire de tranquilidad en su voz.

-"¡Sonic!"-se escucho una voz a lo lejos

Mario pudo observar como una tercera criatura se acercaba, parecía que era un zorro de color amarillo. Al estar frente a todos, Mario pudo apreciar sus ojos azules así como que tenía dos colas algo que extraño un poco al fontanero pero finalmente no le dio importancia.

-"¡Hey Tails! ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Nada, solo que no regresabas, así que vine a investigar que hacías"-

-"Muy bien ya que estamos aquí todos..."-dijo Sonic dirigiéndose a sus amigos y a Mario será mejor que nos presentemos ante nuestro amigo antes de las explicaciones, mi nombre es Sonic el erizo"-

-"Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me dicen Tails."-

-"Soy Knuckles el equidna, ahora ¿Quién eres y que hacías aquí?"-

-"Vaya Knux en verdad necesitas relajarte"-le dijo Sonic a Knuckles, este solo lo ignoro.

-"No hay problema Sonic. Bueno mi nombre es Mario y mi historia es larga y no se si la crean pero aquí va..."- les dijo Mario y se dispuso a contar su historia.

Mario les explico que venia de un mundo diferente al suyo, sobre la búsqueda que Eldstar le encomendó, la historia de los Cristales de la Eternidad y como los Obscuros los controlaron, la guerra contra los Obscuros, los brazaletes de los héroes, su infiltración al castillo de Bowser y como Mallow le había ayudado. Al terminar la historia, todos estaban viéndolo un poco escépticos.

-"¿En verdad crees que te vamos a creer todo eso?"- le pregunto Knuckles, obviamente seguía con la idea de que Mario era un ladrón.

-"Vamos Knux ¿En verdad crees que un sujeto como el mentiría? Bueno auque la historia suena algo rara eso podría explicar las cosas que estabas investigando Tails"-

-"Si, puede ser…"-

-"¿Investigado? Si no te molesta decirme que es lo que haz investigado podría ser de gran ayuda"- Le dijo Mario a Tails.

-"Bueno, hace unos días detecte unas frecuencias de energía Caos muy extrañas, este tipo de energías solo las detecte hace tiempo, ya sabes Sonic cuando el mundo de Blaze y el nuestro se iban a mezclar…"-

-"Si lo recuerdo, entonces ¿Crees que el mundo de Mario terminara en una situación similar con el nuestro?"-

-"No, no es muy probable ya que las frecuencias no son tan constantes como la ultima vez; más bien es como si estuvieran viajando de su mundo al nuestro."-

-"Bueno es entendible,…"- interrumpió Mario –"…después de todo acabo de abrir una de las Puertas de Acceso, pero dijiste que antes habías detectado otra ¿no?"-

-"Si hace como unas dos o tres semanas"- contesto Tails.

-"¡Rayos! ¡¿Bowser se me adelanto tanto?!"-

-"Espera un minuto ¿Ese sujeto, Bowser, esta en nuestro mundo?, pero ¿Cómo logro entrar a nuestro mundo si no cuenta con un brazalete como el tuyo?"- pregunto Knuckles.

-"Fue por parte de Kamikoopa, su maga personal; ella descubrió un hechizo para abrir las puertas de acceso sin la necesidad de los brazaletes"- respondió Mario.

-"Ok, entonces ¿Crees que la Esmeralda Maestra es uno de esos Cristales de la Eternidad?"- pregunto Sonic.

-"No lo se, seguramente mi brazalete hubiera reaccionado si así fuera pero parece que no lo es"- contesto Mario.

-"Bueno eso es una duda menos, ahora ¿Qué hay de esos brazaletes de los que habías hablado?"- pregunto Knuckles, parecía que aun seguía escéptico en cuanto a Mario.

-"Aquí están"- contesto Mario y saco los cuatro brazaletes restantes, en ese instante el brazalete azul empezó a brillar con la misma intensidad que antes Mario había visto.

Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que pasaba, de repente el brazalete empezó a volar alrededor de ellos y se detuvo en Sonic, para después colocarse en la muñeca del erizo; así como a Mario le había pasado.

-"Vaya… entonces era verdad"- dijo Knuckles

-"Sonic…"- dijo Tails.

-"¡Cool, soy uno de los héroes!"- respondió Sonic

-"Vaya, creo que por eso la puerta me mando a este mundo"-dijo Mario

En ese instante, Tails fijo la mirada en otro lugar ¡Alguien estaba robando la Esmeralda Maestra!

-"¡Chicos, miren!"- les llamo la atención Tails a los demás.

En efecto, una extraña nave estaba recogiendo la Esmeralda Maestra con unas pinzas.

-"¡Rayos, Eggman!"- grito Sonic –"Por ahora no hay tiempo que perder, vamos chicos hay que encontrar a Eggman!"-

Sin más los cuatro salieron disparados a seguir la nave, aunque Mario no sabía quien era el perpetrador del crimen; sabia que Bowser debía de estar detrás de esto…


	5. Alianza

**Eterna Realms**

_Capitulo 5: Alianza_

-"Sonic solo una pregunta…"-

-"¿Qué pasa Mario?"-

-"¿Quien es Eggman?"-

Sonic se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano en ese instante; con la prisa por perseguir al ladrón de la Esmeralda Maestra, había olvidado por completo decirle a Mario quien era el Dr. Eggman.

Después de que los 4 héroes se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba robando la Esmeralda Maestra, todos siguieron la nave del perpetrador del crimen, pero a los pocos minutos la perdieron de vista en el cielo; por lo que Tails ofreció su ayuda al decirles que podían encontrar la base de Eggman con ayuda de su avión, el Tornado. Mario iba viajando en el asiento para pasajeros, Tails iba manejando la nave y Sonic y Knuckles iban en las alas del avión.

-"Bueno yo solo puedo decir que el buen Doc es el malo al que siempre le pateo el trasero, algo así como ese sujeto Bowser del que nos hablaste"- fue la respuesta de Sonic a la pregunta de Mario.

-"Creo que eso no me dice mucho…"-le dijo Mario

-"El Dr. Ivo Robotnik…"-comenzó a contar Tails-"…es reconocido por ser uno de los genios más increíbles en nuestro mundo, los avances científicos que ha logrado en el campo de la robótica han dejado impresionados a todos los conocedores, incluyéndome. Sin embargo esta totalmente obsesionado por imponer su imperio y dominarlo con puño de hierro. Sonic, Knuckles y yo lo hemos detenido varias veces, pero parece nunca rendirse así que las formas que ha intentado para acabar con nosotros han sido variadas, aunque ninguna ha tenido éxito."-

-"Un científico loco, en otras palabras… que interesante, pero ¿Por qué lo llaman Eggman?"-

-"Porque parece un huevo con manos y pies"-respondió Knuckles.

Mario, Sonic y Tails rieron ante el comentario de Knuckles; Knuckles solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-"Jajajajajaja, No pudiste haberlo descrito mejor amigo"- le comento Sonic.

Después de eso Sonic empezó a contarle la importancia de la esmeralda Maestra a Mario, así como sobre las Esmeraldas Caos, las cuales eran una fuente de poder inagotable.

-"Entonces, si Eggman obtiene las Esmeraldas…"- empezó a decir Mario

-"Estamos más que fritos, Mario."-interrumpió Sonic –"Por suerte creo que un "amigo" tiene una de las Esmeraldas Caos, por lo que no habrá que preocuparnos porque las obtenga todas."-

-"Chicos, nos acercamos a la base de Eggman"- aviso Tails.

Mario quedo sorprendido al ver la base de Eggman, no por lo original que era si no por que de hecho tenia una similitud con cierto castillo que el conocía…

Era un castillo de metal y en el frente de el se podía apreciar un rostro con la boca abierta; asemejando el rostro del doctor por lo que Mario supuso. _'¿Qué los villanos no pueden ser más originales con sus escondites? Además veo que a varios de ellos les gusta personalizar sus cosas' _pensó Mario.

-"Aterrizare unos cuantos metros fuera del área del castillo, no queremos que nos detecte el sistema de seguridad."- les aviso Tails a sus compañeros.

'_Bueno eso le agrega algo de originalidad a su base, el único sistema de seguridad de Bowser son sus Koopas y no hacen un muy buen trabajo' _pensó Mario.

Rápidamente Tails aterrizo el avión en el bosque cercano a la base. Todos bajaron del avión para ver como podrían infiltrarse en la base.

-"¿Algún plan?"- pregunto Mario

-"Je, lo de siempre: vuelo a la base de Eggman, desconecto la seguridad, entramos, le pateamos el trasero y recuperamos la Esmeralda Maestra"- contesto Sonic.

-"¿Así de simple? ¿Y que hay del sistema de seguridad de Eggman?"-

-"No te preocupes Mario, Sonic es demasiado rápido para que el sistema de Eggman lo detecte"- le contesto Tails a Mario.

-"Nos vemos de nuevo Sonic…"-dijo una voz seria.

Los cuatro voltearon para ver quien era la persona que les hablo; Mario de nuevo vio a otra criatura: Era de color negro, en su cabello (que al igual que Sonic y Knuckles parecían espinas) se apreciaban rayas rojas, sus ojos eran de color rojo y en una de sus manos portaba un arma; a su lado se encontraba un robot de color rojo y por lo que parecía en verdad se veía fuerte. La expresión que la criatura tenia en el rostro reflejaba una actitud de pocos amigos, y con un arma en mano eso no hacia una buena combinación.

-"Shadow y Omega, no esperaba verlos por aquí"- les dijo Sonic a los dos, con su misma actitud sin preocupaciones de siempre.

-"Nosotros tampoco, y espero que no planeen quedarse mucho"- les dijo Shadow amenazantemente, apuntando su arma a Sonic.

-"TODO SUJETO QUE INTENTE BLOQUEAR NUESTRO CAMINO SERA ELIMINADO"- aviso Omega con su voz robótica, después levanto sus brazos y los transformo en armas.

Para ese momento Mario, Tails y Knuckles estaban listos para enfrentarlos; sin embrago Sonic les dio una seña para que se relajaran.

-"Vamos Shadow; tú sabes que no podremos hacer eso"- le contesto Sonic tranquilamente sin darle importancia al detalle de que Shadow estaba apuntándole con su arma.

-"¿Qué es lo que desean con el doctor?"-les pregunto Shadow, sin bajar su arma.

-"Robó la Esmeralda Maestra y vine a recuperarla"- contesto Knuckles.

-"Patético ¿Y te haces llamar guardián? No eres más que un inútil"-Shadow había insultado a Knuckles, así que Mario espero que Knuckles reaccionara de la misma forma con la que había reaccionado ante Sonic y el; sin embargo vio que Knuckles se contenía, aunque hacia evidenciar que el insulto si lo había ofendido. _'Si Knuckles se contiene ante este sujeto, eso significa que es más fuerte de lo que parece' _pensó Mario.

-"Escucha, tú si quieres puedes ir y patearle el trasero a Eggman, pero nosotros venimos a recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra. Lo mejor será que trabajemos juntos en esto, ya sabes lo que dicen "4 pies son mejor que 2""-le propuso Sonic a Shadow.

Shadow bajo su arma por un momento y le hizo una seña a Omega para que les dejara de apuntar con sus brazos-armas, después lo medito por unos momentos: _'Mmmm… Si Sonic y sus tontos amigos se interponen en el camino tal vez no sea capaz de cumplir mi misión; pero podrían ser una excelente distracción mientras termino el trabajo…' _pensó Shadow.

-"Muy bien Sonic, pero que quede claro, solo por esta vez."- respondió Shadow finalmente.

-"Bien, ahora iré a desactivar la seguridad y…"-

-"No te molestes erizo, Omega y yo nos encargamos de eso"-

Shadow después saco algo de entre su cabello, se trataba de una esmeralda de color rojo; obviamente Mario sabia de qué se trataba.

-Entonces esa es una de las Esmeraldas Caos ¿no?"-pregunto el fontanero.

-"Sip, como te dije; Shadow tenia una"-le contesto Sonic.

-"_¡CHAOS CONTROL!_"- grito Shadow, alzando la mano que tenia la esmeralda.

Después, Shadow y Omega desaparecieron en una ráfaga de colores; Mario estaba estupefacto _'¿Qué rayos fue eso?' _pensó.

Y, solo unos segundos después, Shadow volvió a aparecer frente a ellos.

-"Listo, desactive las armas frontales y Omega esta dentro de la base encargándose de los robots guardias."- informo Shadow.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada de la base rápidamente, obviamente Shadow y Sonic iban adelante ya que eran los más veloces. Mario seguía sorprendido ante la habilidad que Shadow había usado, así que se acerco a Tails para preguntarle sobre eso.

-"Oye Tails ¿Qué fue eso que uso Shadow? Y ¿Tiene que ver con el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos?"-

-"Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, Sonic y Shadow son capaces de concentrar las energías de las Esmeraldas y usarla; a esto se le conoce como _Chaos Control_. Sonic solo ha podido usar la energía de las Esmeraldas para teletransportarse y, al reunir las 7, usar su súper forma; en cambio Shadow es capaz de usar energía Caos sin la necesidad de una esmeralda, pero al tener una amplifica sus habilidades, claro que para que el también use su súper forma necesita de las 7 esmeraldas Caos al igual que Sonic."-

Ante la explicación de Tails, Mario quedo sorprendido y detuvo su carrera hacia la base. _'Vaya, Sonic puede usar la energía de las esmeraldas… ¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?' _pensó el fontanero y siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

-"¡Hey, Mario! ¿Te vas a quedar hay o nos vas a acompañar?"- le grito Sonic.

Mario solo corrió hacia la base, sin decir nada.

Los cinco héroes se encontraban frente a la entrada del lugar, Shadow les había dicho que esperaran un momento. Después de 10 minutos, Sonic empezaba a impacientarse.

-"¿Qué esperamos?"- le pregunto a Shadow que se encontraba mirando fijamente la entrada.

-"Ya veras…"-fue lo único que contesto el erizo negro.

En ese instante, una gran explosión derribo la puerta de acero desde dentro. Al disiparse el humo generado, vieron la silueta de Omega salir de la base.

-"SEGURIDAD NEUTRALIZADA."- fue lo que contesto.

-"Buen trabajo amigo, ahora es tiempo de arreglar cuentas con el doctor"- le dijo Shadow.

-"Recuerda Shadow, la Esmeralda Maestra es nuestra ¿ok?"- le advirtió Sonic.

-"Como si me importara…"-

Así, los seis entraron a la base a toda velocidad. Al ir recorriéndola, veían los cuerpos robóticos de los soldados de Eggman, todos destruidos. Mario pensó que si Omega había provocado esto el solo, en verdad era muy fuerte. Unos minutos después de su entrada, Shadow se acerco a Sonic.

-"Aquí es donde termina nuestra alianza"- le dijo a Sonic.

-"¿Acaso ahora piensas pelear con nosotros?"-

-"No, solo que tengo otras cosas que hacer, el doctor es todo suyo; Omega ira con ustedes."-

Sonic estaba algo confundido ante la actitud de Shadow, el cual después se acerco a Omega

-"Omega, de aquí en adelante estas solo amigo; se que te las podrás arreglar solo"- le dijo a su compañero.

-"AFIRMATIVO"-le contesto con su voz robótica.

Finalmente Shadow tomo otro camino y se separo de los demás. Sonic rápidamente se acerco a Omega para preguntarle el por que Shadow se había ido.

-"NO ESTOY AUTORISADO PARA CONTESTAR ESA PREGUNTA"- fue la respuesta del robot.

Unos minutos después, los héroes habían alcanzado lo que parecía el salón principal; el cual se encontraba rodeado de pantallas y computadoras. Mario se sorprendió de ver tanta tecnología, ya que el único genio inventor que conocía era a E.Gadd, sin embargo, su laboratorio no era tan sofisticado.

-"Veo que han llegado."-dijo una voz.

'_Je, la diversión esta a punto de empezar'_ pensó Sonic.


	6. Un difícil adiós

**Eterna Realms**

_Capitulo 6: Un difícil adiós_

-"Veo que en verdad no tardaron en llegar a mi base, sabía que para atraerlos hasta aquí necesitaba de algo valioso…"- decía la voz, mientras una figura emergía desde una puerta en frente de los héroes.

De la puerta salio una figura un tanto extraña, casi risible para Mario: Era un sujeto con una complexión de su cuerpo muy robusta, pero sus extremidades eran largas y delgadas, además de que su cabeza era tan pequeña que lo único que la hacia resaltar eran los largos bigotes naranjas y las gafas que tenia puestas.

-"Veo que no tardaste en dar la cara Eggman."-le dijo Sonic.

Mario, al saber que ese sujeto era Eggman, casi no pudo contener la risa, ya que la descripción que Knuckles había dado con anterioridad era muy apegada a la verdad.

-"Y tú sigues siendo una molestia en mi camino Sonic,"- le contesto Eggman –"una molestia a la cual estoy dispuesto a erradicar."- 

-"¿Todo esto lo planeaste para atraer a Sonic aquí?"- le pregunto Tails.

-"En parte es verdad, pero también quería atraer a su nuevo amigo."-contesto el doctor, apuntando a Mario.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Eggman, era obvio que ninguno esperaba que el supiera algo de Mario.

-"¿A mi?"- pregunto Mario, dirigiéndose a Eggman –"¿Cómo sabias algo de mi? Si yo apenas acabo de llegar a este mundo"-

-"Solo digamos que un "conocido" tuyo me hablo de ti; que, al igual que Sonic, haz sido una molestia para el en sus planes y sabia que no te quedarías con los brazos cruzados ante su nuevo plan ¿Acaso te es familiar el nombre de Bowser?"-

Mario se sorprendió ante la respuesta, Bowser ya había llegado al mundo de Sonic y, por lo que parecía, le había informado a Eggman de él. En ese momento, Mario dejo salir su ira contenida, que había acumulado desde que le informaron del plan de Bowser, en una furiosa pregunta hacia Eggman.

-"¡¿Y donde demonios esta esa lagartija?! ¡¿Acaso esta aquí para ayudarte?!"-

-"O no, claro que no; Bowser partió hace unos días hacia otro lugar. Por lo que veo esta búsqueda de los cristales lo tiene muy obsesionado y solo desea encontrar por lo menos uno de ellos y claro que yo también, solo que aun no he ideado una forma para abrir las puertas de acceso, por lo que necesito ese brazalete que llevas contigo"- le respondió Eggman.

Mario ya no pudo retener más la furia que sentía en esos instantes, empezó a cargar sus puños con fuego y se dirigió en un embate contra Eggman, solo pensaba en golpear al doctor lo más fuerte que pudiera; pero, a unos milímetros de alcanzar su objetivo, una fuerza invisible frente a Eggman lo detuvo en seco.

-"Jajajajaja ¿Creías que no estaría preparado para ese tipo de reacciones? La fuerza que te acaba de detener es un pequeño campo de fuerza que he diseñado para que mis enemigos no me molesten cuando estoy fuera de guardia. Ahora si fueras tan amable en entregarme el brazalete..."-

-"¡NUNCA! ¡La única forma en la que lo podrás obtener es sobre mi cadáver!"-

-"Bueno si así lo quieres…"- 

Al incorporarse, Mario deseo no haber dicho lo que dijo; ya que un enorme robot con lanza y escudo hacia acto de presencia, al mismo tiempo que Eggman lo abordaba.

-"¡Les presento al gran Egg Emperor MkII!"- Hablo la voz de Eggman desde dentro del robot.

-"Valla Eggy, parece que se te acaban las ideas en cuanto a que cosas construir ¿no?"- Le dijo Sonic con su usual tono sarcástico.

-"Solo espera y veras que nuevas novedades tiene este robot"-

En ese instante, el gran robot de Eggman se lanzo en un ataque directo con su lanza hacia los héroes. Sonic, Mario, Tails y Knuckles lograron esquivar el ataque sin ninguna dificultad; pero Omega decidió enfrentar el problema de frente, atacando al robot con todo su arsenal pero sin lograr siquiera un daño en el enorme oponente.

-"¡Omega aléjate del camino de esa cosa, te va a aplastar!"- le grito Sonic a Omega, sin embargo este seguía disparando sin cesar al Egg Emperor.

-"¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando saco de tuercas aléjate?!"-le aviso Knuckles, sin éxito alguno.

-"¡No se preocupen yo me encargo!"- les dijo Mario a los demás, preparándose para dar un gran salto.

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails se sorprendieron al ver la altura que Mario había saltado de una sola vez; en verdad era alto, llegando justo en el momento preciso para caer sobre la cabeza del Egg Emperor y desviarlo de la dirección que llevaba. Omega rápidamente analizó la situación y, gracias a sus sensores, se dio cuenta que el gran salto de Mario había hecho una pequeña grieta en la cabeza del poderoso guerrero de Eggman.

Mario rápidamente salto a una dirección segura, sabía que su salto no había sido suficiente para haber noqueado al robot de Eggman, rápidamente volteo a la dirección de Omega y vio que este empezó a disparar en el punto exacto en el que Mario había caído, parecía que hubiera visto algo que el no noto.

-"SU COMPAÑERO HA LOGRADO PERFORAR LA ARMADURA DEL ROBOT, SI QUEREMOS VENCER A EGGMAN ATAQUEN AL PUNTO QUE ESTOY ATACANDO TAMBIEN."- Les informo Omega.

-"Buen trabajo Mario, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Knuckles en cuanto te diga lánzame de un solo golpe con toda tu fuerza hacia donde dispara Omega ¿OK?"- dijo Sonic.

Knuckles rápidamente asintió y se preparo para esperar la señal de Sonic, Tails se acerco a Mario en ese momento.

-"El Spin Dash de Sonic no podrá penetrar solo esa nueva armadura, necesitamos derretirla también ¿Crees poder crear una bola de fuego lo suficientemente grande como para fundir la capa protectora?"- Le pregunto Tails al fontanero.

-"No hay problema, déjamelo a mi"- le respondió Mario al instante

El Egg Emperor aun no se había recuperado del golpe, gracias a que Omega seguía con su incesante ataque al robot, así que Sonic y Mario se preparaban para terminar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Primero, Mario lanzo una enorme bola de fuego directamente en donde Omega atacaba, lo cual como previó Tails, logro fundir la armadura del robot y después Knuckles lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Sonic, este empezó a girar y se transformo en una extraña esfera azul la cual penetro la cabeza del robot y salió del otro lado. Esta reacción finalmente hizo que el todopoderoso Egg Emperor dejara de funcionar, y haciendo que Eggman evacuara el robot rápidamente.

-"Grrrr… tal ves hayan detenido a mi Egg Emperor pero ni ustedes podrán detener a mi ejercito de Shadow Androides."- amenazo Eggman.

-"Eso es lo que usted cree, doctor…"- dijo una voz amenazante desde la entrada del cuarto.

A la entrada del cuarto se encontraba Shadow, cubierto de lo que parecía ser aceite y una especie de líquido verde. Eggman estaba asombrado, ahora sabía que se encontraba en grandes dificultades.

-"¡No puedo creer que después de todo siga jugando con mi ADN! ¡A pesar de que estoy aquí, vivo, frente a usted; y aun se atreve a crear esas abominaciones!"- decía el erizo negro, con furia en su voz. 

-"Tú no tienes derecho a juzgar mis actos, mi abuelo te creo y por ende yo tengo derecho de hacer contigo lo que me plazca. Incluso usar tus datos para mis robots."- le contesto Eggman con seriedad.

-"Si es lo que piensa…"- dijo Shadow, y de entre su cabello volvió a sacar su arma y apunto directamente a Eggman, esta vez Shadow hablaba en serio, terminaría con la vida de Eggman para siempre.

-"¡Shadow detente, las cosas no tienen que ser así!"- le grito Sonic, tal vez Eggman había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero matarlo no, Sonic no podía permitirlo.

-"Es la única forma que tengo de terminar con esto por siem-"- Shadow había sido interrumpido por una enorme bola de fuego que había salido detrás de el, por suerte la había esquivado pero ¿Quién había sido?

-"Veo que no puedes hacer bien las cosas sin ayuda Eggman."- dijo una voz muy familiar para Mario.

De entre las sombras había salido una enorme criatura, su piel era amarrilla pero en la parte de la cabeza era verde, tenia un cabello de color rojo y enormes cuernos en la cabeza, y su caparazón en la parte posterior estaba cubierto de espinas.

-"¡Bowser! Así que aun seguías aquí por lo que veo."- le contesto Eggman.

-"Digamos que venia de visita y además necesitare de tus conocimientos"- 

-"Bueno, bueno; veo que finalmente reconoces mi genio"- 

-"No presiones, lo mejor será irnos."- 

-"¡ESPERA!"- interrumpió rápidamente Mario, al menos sabía que ahora tenia la oportunidad de detener a Bowser antes de que esto fuera demasiado lejos. –"Si creen que los voy a dejar ir así de fácil, entonces deben de estar muy mal del cerebro."-

-"Además tenemos la ventaja, somos seis contra dos."- les dijo Sonic –"Doc., aun con tu amigo lagarto no creo que tengan oportunidad contra nosotros."

-"Ja, no necesito enfrentarme a ustedes tonto puercoespín."- contesto Bowser.

-"Es erizo, lagartija subdesarrollada"- corrigió Sonic.

-"¡¿A quien llamas lagartija subdesarrollada tu…?!"- Le grito Bowser, furioso ante el comentario. –"grrr… bueno no importa ¡nos vamos de aquí!"- comento finalmente el Rey Koopa y de la nada saco una especie de vara con una estrella de color negro en la punta, tomo a Eggman y, con un movimiento de la vara, ambos desaparecieron.

-"¿Qué? ¿A dónde rayos se fueron?"- dijo Knuckles sorprendido

-"Mario ¿Acaso Bowser puede usar _Chaos Control_?"- le pregunto Tails a Mario.

-"No, parece que lo que uso era el Star Rod, pero se veía algo diferente."- le contesto Mario.

-"Bueno, veo que la lagartija actuó rápido y se llevo al doctor, Omega será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, he instalado el 'paquete'"- le dijo Shadow a su compañero.

-"¿A que te refieres con 'paquete'?"- le pregunto Sonic.

-"En tu lengua, inútil, eso significa bomba; Así que les sugiero que salgan de aquí si en verdad aprecian su vida"- contesto Shadow, finalmente el erizo negro volvió a utilizar _Chaos Control_ para irse junto con Omega.

-"¿¡Bomba!? ¡Shadow a veces pienso que estas loco! Bueno chicos ya escucharon así que ¡a correr!"- dijo Sonic.

Los demás, sin esperar un segundo aviso, rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida, después montaron de nuevo el avión y despegaron a toda velocidad. Unos metros de distancia de la base, vieron como esta volaba en mil pedazos.

-"Sabes Sonic, creo que tu amigo Shadow es muy violento para mi gusto."- dijo Mario.

-"Y que lo digas. Bueno, ahora que sabemos que tu escamoso 'amigo' y Eggman trabajan juntos ¿Qué haremos para detenerlos?"- 

Mario se quedo pensando por un momento, ya la fuerza bruta de Bowser era suficiente problema para lidiar pero ahora Eggman y su genio se le habían unido, eso solo podía significar más problemas.

-"Bueno, lo primero será encontrar la puerta de acceso de este mundo; si logramos llegar a ella seguramente encontraremos en el siguiente mundo a Bowser y Eggman."-

-"Creo que yo podría ayudarles con eso,"- les dijo Tails –"Podemos ir a mi casa y ahí podré investigar donde se encuentra la puerta."-

-"Excelente idea, Tails"- le dijo Sonic. 

-"Pero antes debemos de parar en Angel Island, necesito dejar la Master Emerald."- les dijo Knuckles.

-"Oye es cierto ¿En donde la encontraste? Que yo recuerde nunca la ví en la base de Eggman?"- le pregunto Mario al equidna.

-"Se encontraba dentro de su robot, parecía que la usaba para potenciarlo. Por suerte no funcionó"- le contesto Knuckles. 

Después de dejar a Knuckles en Angel Island, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Tails. Era una casa modesta por fuera, pero por dentro estaba llena de la más rara maquinaria que Mario en su vida había visto. Tails se acerco a su computadora y empezó a teclear; mientras, Sonic se recostó en un sofá cercano y Mario esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Tails.

-"¡La encontré!"- grito Tails después de haber estado en su computadora por treinta minutos.

-"Genial ¿Dónde se encuentra?"- le pregunto Sonic a su amigo.

-"En Seaside Hill, pero-"- empezó Tails pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Sonic.

-"Bueno que esperamos, vamos Mario"- dijo Sonic mientras tomaba al plomero por el brazo.

-"Espera Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Mario antes de que Sonic saliera disparado a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Mario no podía creer cuan rápido era el erizo, parecía como si estuviera viajando en un Jet desde la parte de afuera, pero en un solo instante Sonic se detuvo; soltando a Mario y este, por efecto de la inercia, salio volando hacia un árbol y se estrello de lleno contra él.

-"Oye Mario mi brazalete empezó a brillar"- le dijo Sonic a Mario, que aun se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-"Ow… Sonic ¡¿La próxima vez podrías tener más cuidado?!"- le dijo Mario con una mirada severa.

-"Jeje, disculpa; pero mira mi brazalete brilla y también el tuyo."-

Mario fijo la mirada en su brazalete y vio que Sonic estaba en lo correcto; su brazalete, al igual que el de Sonic, brillaba tenuemente.

-"Pues parece que nos encontramos cerca de la puerta."- le contesto Mario. 

-"¿Estas seguro?"-

-"Absolutamente. La ultima vez que brillo de esta forma fue cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de acceso del castillo de Bowser"-

-"Ok, y ahora ¿cómo la encontramos?"- pregunto de nuevo Sonic. 

-"Cuando los brazaletes empiecen a brillar más intensamente, ahí estará la puerta."- le contesto Mario.

Entonces, los héroes empezaron a caminar por todo Seaside Hill hasta ver donde reaccionaban los brazaletes, finalmente Mario había encontrado la localización de la puerta. Así, ambos héroes se acercaron al punto donde el brazalete brillo con una intensidad cegadora y finalmente la puerta se abrió ante ellos.

-"Bueno ¿qué esperamos? Tenemos que detener a Bowser y Eggman"- dijo Sonic mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero Mario sostuvo su hombro para detenerlo.

-"Escucha, Sonic; no se como voy a regresar a mi mundo, tal vez no haya forma de volver. Así que te lo advierto de una vez: Tal vez este sea un viaje sin retorno, por lo que aun puedes retractarte"- le advirtió Mario.

-"¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso crees que eso me detendrá?"- le dijo Sonic, mirando a Mario un poco extrañado ante su comentario.

-"Lo digo por tus amigos, tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes, o mejor te despidas de ellos. Esta puede ser la ultima vez que los veas"-

-"Je, tú si que te preocupas mucho por los demás, pero no habrá problema ellos lo entenderán"- le contesto Sonic en su usual tono tranquilo, sin embargo el destino le tenia preparada otra sorpresa a Sonic. 

-"¡SOOOOONIIIIIC!"- grito una voz femenina desde lo lejos desde lo lejos.

-"¡Oh no! Ella no"- Dijo Sonic en un tono apesumbrado.

Mario, al ver de donde provino el grito, vio como el avión de Tails se dirigía hacía donde se encontraban. Al aterrizar, no solo Tails bajo de el si no también lo que parecía ser una criatura femenina, usaba un vestido rojo, su pelaje era rosa y sus ojos eran de color verde. Rápidamente la chica corrió para abrazar a Sonic con toda su fuerza, este parecía que perdía el aire a causa de la fuerza con la que lo apretaba la chica.

-"Amy… no… puedo… res… pi… rar…"- decía entrecortadamente Sonic, a causa de la falta de aire.

-"¡Oh Sonic! ¡Tails me comento toda la historia de camino aquí! ¡No puedo dejar que te vayas, no sin que antes nos casemos!"- le decía la chica a Sonic.

-"¡¿Casarnos?! ¡Ni loco!"- le dijo Sonic, parecía que el comentario de la chica le había dado la fuerza para soltarse de ese abrazo. 

-"Disculpa Sonic, pero Amy me pidió que la trajera aquí"- le dijo Tails a su amigo.

-"No te preocupes Tails, Amy puede ser muy persuasiva."-

-"¿Amiga tuya?"- le pregunto Mario a Sonic.

-"Ah… bueno si una amiga. Su nombre es Amy Rose"- contesto Sonic, presentando a Amy ante Mario.

-"¡Tú eres el que quiere llevarse a MI Sonic! ¡No te lo perdonare!"- le dijo Amy a Mario y esta de la nada hizo aparecer un martillo, estaba a punto de golpear a Mario cuando Sonic la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-"Amy, basta."-

-"Pero Sonic, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte"- Le dijo Amy, que se encontraba a punto de llorar. 

-"Sheesh, no seas tan melodramática. Mira, Eggman volvió a las andadas y esta vez las cosas son más serias; tengo que ir con Mario para que esto no pase a mayores."- 

-"Pero y sí -"-

-"No te preocupes Amy, te prometo regresar ¿Eso te pone más tranquila?"- 

-"No, pero confió en ti; más vale que regreses o si no yo iré por ti de una forma u otra"- termino finalmente Amy, limpiando su rostro de las pocas lagrimas que derramó.

-"Wow, muy bien muy bien, regresare. Prefiero mil veces tenerte de mi lado que en mi contra"- le dijo Sonic y después se dirigió a Tails –"Amigo te encargo todo, se valiente en mi ausencia ¿OK?"-

-"No te preocupes Sonic, me encargare de todo."- le dijo Tails, en su tono de voz parecía que quería llorar sin embrago aguanto las lagrimas.

-"Bueno, será mejor irnos Mario"- le dijo Sonic al plomero, este intento hablarle para que les dijera la advertencia que le había dicho a Sonic; pero Sonic le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada.

Finalmente ambos entraron a la puerta y veían la imagen de Amy y Tails desvanecerse frente a ellos. Mario, no pudo aguantar preguntarle a Sonic por que no les había dicho la verdad.

-"No quería que se preocuparan, además se que las cosas irán bien, con o sin mi"- le contesto Sonic.

Ahora ambos héroes se dirigían a un nuevo mundo, ¿Qué sorpresas les aguardaban? Bueno, eso lo tendrían que averiguar por su cuenta.

_'Es difícil tener que decirles adiós a mis amigos, pero s__é__ que volveré'_ pensó Sonic, mientras la puerta los llevaba a su destino.


	7. El principio del fin parte 1

**Eterna Realms**

_Capitulo 7: El principio del fin (parte 1)_

No podía creerlo, pero sabía que ese día llegaría: El fin del mundo, y todo a causa de ella. Solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Por qué la gente que la amaba tenia que pagar el ultimo precio por su culpa? Mientras miraba el amanecer alguien la llamó.

-"¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"- le pregunto el sujeto.

Al voltear vio a uno de sus amigos levantado y, al igual que ella, estaba admirando el alba.

-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo."- le contesto.

-"Me encanta el alba, promesa de un nuevo día. Todo es posible."- comento su amigo.

-"¿Siempre estas tan alegre a esta hora?"- le pregunto.

-"Casi siempre."- fue la respuesta de su amigo, tomo aire y dijo -"Parece que será un hermoso día."-

Sintió un ardor en el pecho ante su comentario, el día final había llegado y no había poder que lo detuviera; todo lo que ella quería sería destruido y por su culpa. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer que sus amigos pasaran un día agradable...

-"¿Tienes hambre?"-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¡WHOA!"-

Sonic y Mario por fin habían llegado a su destino, aunque el primero sintió los efectos aturdidores de viajar a través de una puerta de acceso.

-"Vaya...que viaje."- comento Sonic, en definitiva el viaje había sido una experiencia nueva.

-"Si a mi también me ocurrió lo mismo al llegar a tu mundo."- le comento Mario.

Después de que Sonic se recupero del aturdimiento del viaje entre mundos, ambos héroes empezaron a analizar su alrededor para ver en que mundo se encontraban. Al analizar el alrededor del lugar, vieron que se encontraban en una ciudad y los habitantes de ella miraban a nuestros héroes de una forma muy extraña.

-"¿Qué les pasa?"- pregunto Sonic, un tanto molesto ante las miradas que le dirigían los habitantes.

-"No te enojes, seguramente en este mundo no es común para ellos ver a un erizo azul caminado y hablando como ellos."- le contesto Mario.

En efecto, los habitantes del lugar estaban atónitos al ver a Sonic, pero no se atrevían a acercarse a preguntarle de donde venia. Sin embargo algo más sorprendió a los habitantes (y a Mario y a Sonic) en ese instante.

Un gran monstruo formado de baba morada empezó a atacar la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso. Las personas empezaron a correr en todas direcciones por el pánico que les causaba el monstruo; pero nuestros héroes solo tenían algo en mente.

-"Bueno, ya estamos aquí así que es hora de patear traseros babosos"- comento Sonic, mientras se preparaba para atacar a la criatura.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejar que eso destruya esta ciudad."- dijo Mario.

Y así ambos héroes se lanzaron al taque. Sonic embistió al monstruo con su Spin Dash, pero solo lo atravesó y quedo cubierto de baba morada.

-"WHACK, baba de monstruo."- comento Sonic.

Mario también se preparo para atacar al monstruo con un golpe, pero solo logro quedarse atascado en el cuerpo de su objetivo.

-"Ah... creo que esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé."- dijo Mario.

El monstruo se dio cuenta de que lo estaban atacando y, nada complacido ante esto, empezó a absorber a Mario dentro de su cuerpo. Sonic, al ver esto, se dispuso a salvar a su compañero; así que se lanzo de nuevo al ataque con otro Spin Dash hacia la zona donde se encontraba Mario, logrando con éxito rescatarlo, no sin que ambos salieran cubiertos de una sustancia verde.

-"Wakala, este monstruo es asqueroso."- le comento Mario a Sonic.

-"Si, y lo peor es que parece que no le hacemos nada."- Entonces a Sonic se le ocurrió una idea -"¡Hey Mario¿Crees que el fuego sirva?"-

Mario entendió el plan de Sonic a la perfección, y se dispuso a preparar una lluvia de bolas de fuego para detener al monstruo, mientras Sonic se disponía a utilizar su Spin Dash para terminar el trabajo. Al tener listas las bolas de fuego, Mario disparó en dirección al monstruo, pero este las esquivo separándose en dos monstruos y Sonic embistió a uno con su ataque, obteniendo el mismo resultado de anteriores veces.

-"Bien, creo que necesitamos un nuevo plan."- comento Sonic, mientras se quitaba la baba morada del cuerpo.

-"¡TITANES, AL ATAQUE!"- se oyó una voz a lo lejos, y cinco siluetas se acercaban en dirección al monstruo.

Una de las siluetas era la de un chico, tenia una capa negra, usaba una camisa roja con una "R", sus pantalones eran verdes, botas de color negro con suela de metal y usaba un antifaz en la cara. La otra silueta que le seguía era la de una chica un tanto extraña ya que su piel y su cabello eran de color naranja, usando un top, un short y unas botas de color púrpura, y sus ojos eran de color verde. Otra de las figuras era un chico de piel verde (algo aun más extraño para nuestros héroes) que estaba usando un traje de color púrpura con negro. La cuarta figura parecía la de un mastodonte por el tamaño, pero al divisarla mejor notaron que era un chico mitad humano, mitad maquina (_'Ese tipo parece sacado de uno de los inventos de Eggman' _pensó Sonic). Y la última figura era la de una chica, parecía frágil por su delgado físico, usando un traje negro y una capucha de color púrpura que ocultaba su rostro; pero como siempre las apariencias engañan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Plasmus, es solo Plasmus."- se dijo Raven a si misma.

-"Si, pero esta más feo que nunca."- Le comento Chico Bestia, quien había logrado escuchar el comentario de su compañera.

Sin embargo algo la intrigó, las otras dos figuras que se encontraban peleando contra Plasmus, una de ellas era la de un humano regordete, con overol azul y camisa roja, un gran bigote en su rostro y portando una gorra roja con una "M" como emblema. La otra figura era la de un erizo, de color azul y con ojos verdes. Pensando que podían ser enviados de su padre, estuvo a punto de atacarlos, pero fue distraída al ver que Robin había sido lanzado por los aires.

-"¡Robin!"- grito Raven, y usando sus poderes salvo a su compañero de una dura caída.

-"Gracias Raven, te debo una."- Le dijo su compañero.

_'No Robin, YO te debo todo. Perdóname. ¡Perdónenme amigos!' _pensó Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"OK, parece que ellos son los héroes de este mundo"- le comento Sonic a Mario.

-"Así parece."- le contesto Mario, quien observaba como combatían los héroes al monstruo de baba -"Pero no creo que logren hacerle mucho daño a ese monstruo."- comento, al ver que los héroes obtenían los mismos resultados que Sonic y el habían obtenido en su pequeño encuentro contra el monstruo.

-"¿Y qué tal si ayudamos?"- pregunto Sonic.

-"Me leíste la mente."- le dijo Mario, sonriendo.

Y ambos héroes se lanzaron a atacar al monstruo; pero se detuvieron al ver que el chico robot, con toda su fuerza, levantaba un edificio y golpeaba con el al monstruo, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Después, al ver la zona en donde el monstruo había caído, todos fueron a ver si la batalla por fin había terminado. Cuando Mario y Sonic vieron el cráter, vieron a un sujeto flaco y calvo, el cual parecía ser el monstruo, pero ahora estaba noqueado, o al menos eso parecía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Parece que por fin termino' _pensó Raven.

Pero de nuevo el sujeto abrió los ojos, y se transformo en Plasmus. Raven, cansada de todo y sabiendo el poco tiempo que tenia, decidió ponerle fin a esto. Usando sus poderes penetro en la mente de Plasmus y logro ponerlo a dormir; no sin antes explotar y derramar de baba morada los alrededores.

_'Ahora si se acabo, tengo que darme prisa…' _pensó de nuevo Raven, pero en ese instante recordó a los extraños. Ahora si estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero fue interrumpida por Chico Bestia.

-"¡Viejo no puedo creerle, son ellos!"- grito Chico Bestia.

Obviamente, todos sus compañeros estaban confundidos por el comentario de su amigo ¿Acaso estos dos sujetos eran famosos? Al ver la mirada de confusión de sus compañeros, se dirigió a Cyborg.

-"¡Vamos Cy, no me digas que no los reconoces¡Son las dos figuras más famosas de los videojuegos!"- Le reclamo Chico Bestia a Cyborg.

Cyborg, un poco confundido ante su comentario (_'Creo que tantos videojuegos por fin le frieron el cerebro' _pensó Cyborg), se acerco para tener una mejor vista de los dos extraños que intentaron detener a Plasmus. Analizándolos poco a poco, se fue sorprendiendo más y más del parecido que tenían; además ¿Cuándo vez a un erizo azul caminando en dos patas y hablando como una persona normal? Parecía ser que lo que Chico Bestia había dicho era cierto.

-"No quiero creerle, pero Chico Bestia tiene razón: Estos sujetos se parecen a dos de los personajes más famosos de los videojuegos."-

Para este momento, Mario y Sonic estaban confundidos por los comentarios de los jóvenes héroes¿Famosos¿Videojuegos? Es algo que no escuchas muy a menudo.

-"¡Viejo son Mario y Sonic¡Esto esta de lujo!"- gritó Chico Bestia.

-"¿Cómo podríamos saber si no son impostores?"- preguntó Raven.

Chico Bestia medito la pregunta de Raven por unos minutos (_'Así que si usa la cabeza de vez en cuando' _pensó Raven) y finalmente dio con una solución.

-"Les haré una pregunta, si son impostores lo sabré."- les comento.

Sus amigos parecían de acuerdo con su solución, así que dejaron que su amigo prosiguiera con su plan.

-"Ejem… Veamos."- dijo chico Bestia, dirigiéndose a Mario –"Si tú eres el verdadero Mario, contéstame ¿Cuáles son los nombre de tus padres?"- pregunto Chico Bestia a nuestro héroe.

-"Eso es sencillo."- replico Mario –"Sus nombres son…"

(Nota del autor: Imagínense que un camión pasó justo en el momento de esto, impidiéndoles escuchar los nombre XD.)

Al terminar Mario de responder, todos esperaron la decisión final de Chico Bestia; el cual parecía seguir pensándola.

-"¿Y bien?"- pregunto Robin –"¿Son impostores?"-

-"Viejo, no lo se. Solo tenia curiosidad de saberlo"-

Entonces sus amigos empezaron a mirarlo con furia.

-"¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMAS CHICO BESTIA!"- le grito Cyborg.

-"Calma Cy, mira no se si contesto bien pero te aseguro que ningún impostor hubiera contestado esa pregunta sin dudarlo un poco."- le contesto su amigo, intentando calmar los ánimos del equipo.

-"Entonces ¿Es seguro confiar en ellos?"- preguntó Robin, sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

-"No siento ninguna hostilidad en ellos, creo que sí"- contesto Raven _'Aunque si es verdad lo que dijo Chico Bestia ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Espero no haberme equivocado. Además no queda tiempo.'_.

-"Bueno, ya que todo fue resuelto, que dicen si vamos por una pizza"- sugirió Raven. De nuevo sus amigos se sorprendieron del cambio de actitud de su amiga, poniendo una gran cara de sorpresa; cosa que Mario y Sonic notaron.

-"Bueno,"- comenzó a hablar Starfire –"Ya que sabemos que su naturaleza no es hostil; tengo unas preguntas¿De donde vienen¿Cómo llegaron aquí¿Cuál es su color favorito? Y ¿Quisieran ser mis amigos?"-

-"En ese orden:"- comenzó Mario –"Mushroom Kingdom, Puerta de acceso, Rojo y supongo que si."-

-"Bueno,"-empezó Sonic, también contestando las preguntas de Starfire-"Mobius, igual que Mario, azul y claro ¿Por qué no?"-

Ante la respuesta de nuestros héroes, Starfire los envolvió en uno de sus clásicos brazos-rompe espinas. Obviamente nuestros héroes se encontraban suplicando por aire.

-"¡Bienvenidos nuevos amigos!"- Les dijo Starfire con emoción antes de soltarlos y nuestros heroes se vieron en la necesidoad de recuperar el aire que habían perdido sus pulmones.

-"Huff… y pensé que los abrazos de Amy eran sofocantes."- comento Sonic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el camino a la pizzería, nuestros héroes empezaron a contar su historia a los titanes. Al igual que en el mundo de Sonic, los titanes parecían no creer la historia; pero de nuevo Raven corroboró su veracidad al confesar que ella había oído algo de los Cristales de la Eternidad hace ya mucho tiempo.

'_Pero si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces ¡NO! No puedo dejar que mi padre sepa del despertar de los cristales.'_ pensó Raven _'¡Tienen que irse de inmediato!'_

Al llegar a la pizzería, Raven detuvo al grupo por un momento.

-"Chicos, vayan a buscar un lugar, yo necesito hablar con nuestros invitados."-

Los demás titanes decidieron hacerle caso, el día ya de por si se había vuelto muy extraño desde la mañana; dejando a solos a Raven, Mario y Sonic.

-"No se tu pero creo que algo anda mal Mario."- le susurro Sonic a su compañero.

-"Miren,"-comenzó Raven a hablar –"para mi es muy difícil creer su historia; pero si conocen la leyenda de los Cristales y lo que dicen es cierto entonces les tengo que pedir un favor."-

-"Y ese seria…"- le dijo Sonic.

-"Váyanse de este universo."-


End file.
